


Outta My Head

by jeanette9a



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanette9a/pseuds/jeanette9a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Halloween humor one shot! Red eyes, evil laughter. And someone is playing with a scythe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outta My Head

**Author's Note:**

> song: Nightcore - Outta My Head

It is the day of Halloween at Casper High. Everybody is in the gym, ready for the annual Halloween ball. Everybody is chatting among friends having creepy Halloween candy and drinks and discussing different topics. And the music is blearing creepy music with a good beat to it.

A Latino girl dressed as a vampire is talking to a blond girl dressed as a mummy, say: "oh Star I wish someone would make this party more interesting."

The other girl replies" yeah, Paulina, if only someone would do something cool like really be cool as the grim reaper or something to scare the nerds."

The Latino girl replies: yeah, that would have been fun, especially if it happened to Fenton.

The blond replies, yeah I wish it would happen to Fenton.

A spirit was waiting over the girls invisible, she took all that the girls wished for and made it horrifying real.

She smiles, this was going to be a fun Halloween, after all. She suddenly exclaims': "as you have wished it, so shall it be".

The two girls lookup at the spirit and screams ghost! A teen in a reapers costume with a fake scythe runs over to them. His wide blue eyes see the spirit and he exclaims: "Desiree".

The spirit smirks and let the pink smoke consume the teen. The other teens are like glued to the seen, wondering what happened to the Fenton kid.

Desiree speaks up:" ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce the grim reaper himself, Daniel Fenton".

The smoke disappears and Fenton is revealed, to have Blood red eyes, and is smiling with an insane grin, showing fangs. The other people in the room are simply looking at him in shock.

He grins even more and it threatens to break his face in half. He lifts his now real scythe and says: "Prepare to die!"

Suddenly a song starts to play. And the spirit starts to laugh. And so does the new reaper, with a chilling laugh that creeps in to your bones, freezing them from the inside and out.

And he starts to move with inhuman speed to his victims. Danny is swinging his scythe around with vivid precision, only letting his victim's escape by the hair as he continues to laugh insanely.

A blond haired jock in a werewolf costume shrieks loudly as his head is nearly chopped off.

The teens scatter around, and scream for their lives. Suddenly an out of shaped teacher comes in to see what the screaming is about. He stops dead in his tracks seeing one of his students hovering over another student with a scythe.

He exclaims:" to kill a mocking bird, Mr. Fenton get away from Mr. Baxter.

The teen stops and turn around, looking down at the floor, making his bangs fall over his eyes. Than he says with a bone chilling voice, that are somehow not his own:" ah, Mr. Lancer what a delight that you would join our little party. So are you ready for some fun trick or treating, well I personally like trick and treat. How about you Mr. Lancer, do you like trick or treating?" The teen lifts his head with a cracking sound, making his glowing red eyes meet with the eyes of the English teacher.

The teacher is frozen in shock at his students' antics, but is forced to move as the teen advances on him and nearly takes off his arm. Lancer is panicked and screams for everyone to get out.

The students scramble out the doors as fast as they can. They are pushing each other out of the way trying to get to safety.

After about 30 seconds the gym is empty of life except 2 human teen a halfa and a ghost, lying laughing at the floor.

Suddenly the dark haired teen rises and says:" And I who thought this Halloween truce/ contest would be a bad thing." The spirit floats closer to him and says: "the annual Halloween scare is a tradition, and all ghosts have to attend. But I must agree it was pretty much fun working with you Phantom, even though I thought it was a disaster when we got to be on a team. Funny that all of the spirits in the whole ghost zone I could have ended up on a team with, I ended up with you."

The teen looks at her and says:" I'm just glad that I didn't get Vlad, and that no one will get hurt from this. That must be the first one of Walkers rules that I like"

The spirit smiles at him:" you are a special one Phantom". That was her last words before she left.

-Line brake-

Next day at Casper high.

A whole class freezes, as a black haired teen arrive for class. A blond jocks shrieks and jumps out the window. The black haired teen looks at his teacher: "What is his problem?"

The math teacher only shrugs and continues her class as normal. A ghost of a smile flickers over the black haired teens face, as he sits down between his grinning friends…

End, for now at least…. Whahahahahahahahah…..


End file.
